


Worth It

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, essentially.  I’m practicing my smut—we’ll see how it goes.</p>
<p>Written for hpstrangelove in thanks for the links she provided to help me out.  Inspired by <a href="http://www.insanejournal.com/userpic/1321648/48351">her icon</a>, which, let’s face it, is <i>very</i> inspirational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Do you do this on purpose, brat?”

Harry looked behind him to answer, but his words died on his lips. Severus was leaning against the doorway to the loo, toweling his hair and completely naked, fresh from the shower. He licked his lips, remembering the feel of that soft, pale skin against his. He couldn’t decide if he’d rather run his fingers through the long, inky tresses or coax the limp prick to hardness with his tongue.

The prick twitched, as if it noticed and appreciated Harry’s gaze.

Amused, Severus asked, “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed.

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“Sorry…question?”

“Why are you sitting out here naked?”

Harry fought not to blush and muttered, “Didn’t know what to wear.”

Severus draped the towel over his shoulders and walked up behind the ottoman Harry was perched on. He leaned over Harry’s shoulder and pulled him around for a kiss. “I think I prefer you this way.”

Harry grinned. “I rather like your outfit as well, but I think the Minister might have a thing or two to say if we turned up starkers.”

“Him and the rest of the wizarding world, yes.”

Severus kissed him again, more insistently, and Harry felt practiced fingers trail down between his cheeks. He groaned into Snape’s mouth. “Do we have time?”

“I think turning up a few minutes late would be worth it, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” was all Harry could say in response as the wonderful fingers brushed against his entrance.

“Summon the lube.”

Harry held out a hand and the jar was snatched from his grasp almost the moment he felt it. The fingers left, then came back warm and slick and he smiled. He’d mentioned the lube being cold one time what felt like ages ago, and ever since then Severus had taken the time to warm it before touching him.

“Can’t we just—ah!—skip it?”

Snape nipped his ear. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, brat. We can do slow when we get back. Bend over the ottoman.”

Harry scrambled to comply and was rewarded when two fingers slipped inside. He was no blushing virgin, but sometimes the mere thought of Severus being inside him—cock, fingers, tongue, _anything_ —sent a shiver of pleasure through him so intense it was almost painful. But, all things being equal, he’d much prefer the cock right now.

“Skip it, Severus. Fast and hard.”

“Yes,” Severus hissed, withdrawing his fingers quickly but gently.

He knew he’d asked for it, but Harry couldn’t help feeling a little resentful at the emptiness they left behind. Luckily, it was short-lived and Severus was pushing inside him. In Harry’s decidedly biased opinion, there was nothing so right as this.

“Oh, so good, so good…”

“Gods, I could live here.”

“You do,” Harry reminded him.

“Insolence. I mean _here_.” He punctuated his meaning with a thrust.

Harry gasped. “You won’t hear me—oh! Mmm—objecting.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest and leaned down to nibble at his neck. Harry didn’t even try to suppress his moans, as the part of his brain that might’ve been embarrassed didn’t seem to be functioning at the moment.

In fact, it took all his higher brain function to mutter, “More. Now.”

Severus, agreeable in this as he never was outside love-making, increased his pace and reached around Harry to grasp his erection.

As always, Harry felt his orgasm gathering long before he was ready for it. He would love nothing more than to be able to go on like this for hours, reveling in the low burn and sharp pleasure of Severus moving in and out of him, but even if his prick hadn’t been screaming at him for release he knew they needed to get going soon.

“Now. Now, Severus, I’m not going to last!”

Severus bit down on his shoulder as his thrusts became erratic and Harry’s come coated the side of the ottoman. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, but which couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, Severus stiffened and gripped Harry so tight he could barely breathe. He lived for moments like these, when he knew he was the most important thing in Severus’ world.

“Harry,” Severus whispered against his ear and Harry turned to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle and intense—possibly his favorite kind, though he couldn’t think of any he didn’t like, as long as Severus was giving them to him.

Desperate to rid himself of the grief he always felt when Severus’ softened prick slipped out of him, he turned and pulled Severus into a cuddle.

“Gods, you’re amazing,” he breathed into Severus’ hair.

Severus chuckled. “That may be so, but it’s time we dressed.”

Damn. He’d forgotten.

“If you insist. I still think the headlines would be a lot of fun.” He stood, pulling Severus with him, and made his way to the wardrobe. 

“Wear the blue one.”

Harry nodded and started searching. “You’re not going to go getting a swelled head over this, are you?” he joked and turned to look at his lover.

Severus frowned—or rather pressed his lips into the thin line that passed as a frown for him—and directed his attention to his own robes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease about this. I know this is important to you, and you certainly deserve it.” He stroked his knuckles down Severus’ cheek. “I’m very proud of you, you know.”

Irritation forgotten for the moment, Severus leaned into the touch. “I love you.”

Harry shivered. It had taken so long for Severus to say that, and it never failed to thrill him. “Remember you promised me slow when we get home. I hope you’re prepared, because I intend to ravish you.”

His lover rolled his eyes, but Harry could see the desire in his face. “I can hardly wait.”

Harry finished doing up his buttons and slipped his shoes on. “Sorry, but you’ll have to. Time to go—we’re already late.” He took Severus’ hand and led him to the floo.

Harry grabbed a handful of shimmering powder and kissed Severus again. He made sure it was a good one, since Severus got tetchy about ‘lurid displays’ outside their home. “I love you, too. Are you ready, Potions Master of the Year?”

Severus’ lips were swollen from the kissing and he was a bit short of breath. It was a wonderful look for him, and if they didn’t get gone soon Harry just might rip his robes off. 

“I just hope it’s quick,” Severus mumbled, then brushed his fingers through Harry’s hair again and stepped into the fireplace.


End file.
